Ventana Mágica
by Katja Black
Summary: Lo que pasa, cuando uno encuentra y mira a través de una ventana mágica. One shoot escrito para un reto en FB. Drarry (DracoxHarry). Entren y lean.


Todos los derechos, corresponden a nuestra amada J.K. Rowling.

Pequeño One shoot escrito, por un reto, de FB; espero sea de su agrado.

Ella no era una voyerista, ni una pervertida, ella no era nada de eso, no no no y no. Christine agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro esperando que el simple hecho de mover su cabeza, confirmara ante el mundo que ella no era una pervertida. Es más ni siquiera tenía una pareja en ese momento de su vida, pero no podía dejar de ver esas imágenes cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Pasaron los días, las noches y no _ocurría nuevamente aquello._ Hasta que llegó uno de los peores días de su vida, su jefe la regaño en su trabajo, porque andaba con la cabeza en las nubes, por tanto fue la última en salir de la oficina y para colmos el bus la dejó, así que el dinero que tenía disponible para la cena, lo destino a un taxi para poder llegar a casa, pero para hacer más llevadero el momento, el taxi se descompuso, así que ella molesta bajo del taxi y se dispuso a caminar el resto del camino a su departamento. Llegó hecha una sopa, con hambre, solo quería que la cama se la tragara y la escupiera en alguna playa paradisiaca lejana, con uno de los chicos que no abandonaban sus pensamientos.

Esos chicos, suspiró. Y como un deseo hecho realidad, la ventana del edificio de enfrente se iluminó con uno de los rayos que caían en ese momento. Así que se dedicó a observar el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Dos chicos, que parecían de la nobleza, estaban abrazados y besándose férreamente frente a la ventana, en medio de la tormenta, y no les parecía importar, cuantos de sus vecinos los pudieran estar observando.

-Harry ahh Harry, esa muggle nos está mirando nuevamente. Dijo Draco, entre suspiros. Harry simplemente rió y mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco.

–Déjala, parece que lo disfruta.

-Obviamente lo disfruta, si no hubiera cerrado su cortina, pero no, sigue ahí, cree que porque está en penumbras no sé qué nos observa, muggle mirona.

-Jajajajajajaja, Harry soltó una buena carcajada, ¿Y eso te incomoda cielo?

-No, al contrario, me excita más. Beso a Harry apasionadamente. -Vamos a mostrarle como hacemos el amor una y otra vez, para que no pueda dormir, y no pueda olvidarnos un buen rato, esa muggle ya verá, y recitó un hechizo, para que todos los sonidos que había en la habitación de ellos, Christine pudiera escucharlos nítidamente.

–Eres un pervertido, cielo.

-Al contrario, admite que eso te pone más duro.

Y dicho eso comenzaron a besarse, acariciarse, la ropa comenzó a estorbar y volar. Draco abrazó a Harry y lo besó, después comenzó a besarle el resto de la cara, luego bajo al cuello donde se entretuvo dejando sus marcas en la piel de Harry, mientras Harry estaba abriendo los botones de la camisa de Draco. Al quedar descubierto el dorso de Draco, Harry no pudo más que excitarse más, toda esa perfecta piel solo para el, puso sus manos sobre el y lo acarició de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa , se entretuvo con los pezones rosados y los dedicó a acariciar, apresar entre sus dedos, y luego cuando Draco comenzó a suspirar más, Harry acercó la lengua y los beso, luego los chupo uno a uno, Draco seguía atendiendo el cuello de Harry, hasta que sintió como sus pezones respondían empezó a soltar quejidos. Que eran como combustible para Harry. Draco no aguantó más y de un solo tirón , le quitó la túnica a Harry.

En ese momento otro trueno los iluminó y Christine estaba atónita, podía escuchar claramente _todos_ los sonidos que ellos dos estaban haciendo, no sabía que hacer, si salía, se perdería la acción, y si le decía a alguna de sus vecinas la tacharían de la loca pervertida que esta mirando porno y no lo admite. No ella no quería nada de eso, así que simplemente se quedó como estatua en su cama.

-Tssstk , Draco chistó al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, esos músculos trabajados por el quiddicth, esa piel morena, miró su cara, y Harry estaba sonriente, al ver la reacción de Draco.

-No te cansas de mirarme ¿cierto?

-Nunca, nunca me cansaré de mirarte, de saber que todo eso es solo mío.  
Y dicho esto se lanzó a sus labios, se separaron hasta que les faltó el aire, Draco comenzó a frotarse contra el cuerpo desnudo de Harry.  
-Ahh, ahh, cielo no seas impaciente.  
Y Draco retomó su ataque a su boca, después se fue a los oscuros pezones de Harry, los lamio, los succionó, los besó, los chupo, bajo por su abdomen, llegando al ombligo donde al igual que los pezones, lo besó, lo lamió, lo chupó e introdujo la lengua una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente llego a la entrepierna de Harry, se hinco y comenzó a lamer toda la longitud del miembro de Harry, dando pequeños soplidos, y uno que otro beso, y nuevamente más lamidas, hasta que Harry no aguantó más y tomando de los cabellos a Draco lo guió para que Draco engullera toda la longitud, otro rayo los iluminó y Draco sonrió de lado. Harry estaba en el cielo, el chico que amaba, estaba hincado frente a el y lo estaba llevando al cielo tan solo con su lengua y dientes. Y no aguantó más y se vino dentro de la boca de Draco, que al recibir la esencia de Harry se la comenzó a beber lentamente, hasta que se la pasó toda, luego se puso de pie, y beso a Harry como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Eres tan erótico Draco.

-Y sensual, sexy, divertido, sangrepura, simpático, elegante, todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear. Y le guiño un ojo a Harry y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, después abrió el botón del pantalón, se acercó a Harry, para que Harry le bajara el cierre con los dientes, después Harry terminó de quitarle los pantalones, se hincó frente a él, y comenzó a besarlo sobre los boxers, después con la ayuda de sus manos, bajo lentamente el bóxer negro. Draco solo gemía de puro placer, Harry por mientras se dedicaba a observarlo, quién pensaría que ese niño petulante se convertiría en su amigo, su amante, su vida.

Harry se puso de pie, y le dio la vuelta a Draco, contra la ventana, Draco se sujetó del alfeizar mientras Harry se ponía detrás suyo y comenzaba a masajear al miembro de Draco. Otro rayo los iluminó y Draco murmuró otro hechizo. Sonrió hacia fuera y comenzó a gemir, ahora Harry estaba frotándose contra él y por delante no le daba tregua alguna, hasta que el rubio ya no aguantó más y pidió al moreno que lo penetrara ya. Harry gustoso, no se negó y entró en Draco, y juntos comenzaron a moverse primero lentamente, aumentaron el ritmo, y después todo el ambiente se llenó de gemidos. Alcanzaron el climax al mismo tiempo, Harry dentro de Draco, gritando de puro extasis, mientras Draco se venía en la mano de Harry salpicando la ventana. Ambos se quedaron así juntos, mientras Harry besaba las sienes, las orejas, todo lo que tenía al alcance de su boca, mientras sus manos lo abrazaban posesivamente y mientras le susurraba; -Mio, mio, todo mio- Draco solo se reia de las cosquillas que la nariz de Harry le hacía, después miro nuevamente al edificio de enfrente y soltó una risa cantarina.

-Cielo ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada, solo le di un pequeño regalo a la muggle mirona.

-¿Ah? ¿Tú, dando regalos a los muggles? ¿Qué es?

-Ya lo sabrás.

-Todo un Slytherin, ¿Cierto?

-No puedo negarlo, amor, a veces soy espléndido con gente extraña.

Y ambos comenzaron a reírse, se separaron, Harry invocó una manta, los tapo, y se fueron caminando hacia su cama.

Mientras tanto Christine estaba en shock, por todo el show gratis que vio, y escucho, no podía articular palabra, nada venía a su mente, eso era lo más erótico que había presenciado, ¿Cómo es que sabían que ella estaba ahí? Si tenía la luz apagada, se suponía que la gente del edificio vecino no alcanzaba a ver nada. ¿Por qué pudo escuchar todo? ¿Muggle? Estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero solo jaló una manta y se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, al abrir los ojos, casi se vuelve a desmayar, en el techo de su cuarto, sobre su cama, estaba una de las escenas de ambos chicos en la ventana, con movimiento y sonido, se talló los ojos, se pellizco la mejilla, corrió al baño y se mojó la cara, regresó y ahí estaba la imagen, de ambos chicos, mientras ella preguntaba al aire ¿Por qué a mí? Sobre la foto aparecieron unas letras verdes cursivas: Foto de Malfoy y Potter, regalo para la muggle mirona. Pd consigue una pareja, para que la próxima que este en la ventana seas tú.

Y la imagen desapareció.

Bueno así acaba este escrito, espero sea de su agrado, y se les haya hecho entretenido, gracias por leerlo, y tengan bonit día/tarde/noche.


End file.
